


Cinnamon Sugar

by WitchHaechan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Dysphoria, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Trans Character, trans masc kim jungwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27408640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchHaechan/pseuds/WitchHaechan
Summary: Cinnamon; warm and comforting. The spice entangles with the sense of home, of happiness and holidays. It reminds Jungwoo of happier times. Of times filled with joy alongside his loved ones. Sugar; a sweetness on his tongue. Melting in his mouth, dopamine pumping through him with the taste. Together they create the perfect sense of comfort. Together, they make up him and Jaehyun.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Jungwoo
Comments: 10
Kudos: 38





	Cinnamon Sugar

Jungwoo pushed open the door to his apartment, weariness pouring from him. His energy sapped, drained for the day. The scent of cinnamon washes over him, inviting him in as he walks across the threshold and closes the door. As he toes off his shoes he can see Jaehyun standing in the kitchen over a large pot, his dark blue sherpa robe grazing the floor as he hums. 

“I’m home.” Jungwoo calls out. Jaehyun turns to him, smiling softly at him, dimples lighting up his face. 

“How was work?” Jaehyun asks, placing the ladle in his hand on the spoon rest and approaching him. Jungwoo steps forward, all but falling into Jaehyun’s arms. 

“It was okay, but I’m so drained.” Jungwoo sighed, leaning down to rest his head against Jaehyun’s neck, breathing in the scent of linens and pine. 

“Did something happen?” Jaehyun drags his fingers through Jungwoo’s messy black hair, scraping his scalp lightly. Jungwoo can practically feel the weight lift off his shoulders as he leans into his touch.

“No, I’ve just been really distracted all day. I woke up kinda off.” Jungwoo murmured, letting his words linger in the air as he pulled away from Jaehyun, a frown resting on the others face.

“The cider I was making is almost done.” Jaehyun said softly, his fingers tracing the curve of Jungwoo’s jaw. “Do you wanna change and watch a ghibli movie on the couch?” Jungwoo smiled at his boyfriend, turning his head and kissing the hand resting against his cheek. 

“Yeah, I’ll be back out in a few minutes.” 

“No need to hurry, love.” Jaehyun said, fondness and concern evident in his voice. Jungwoo leaned forward, kissing his cheek before scurrying past him. He walked past the living room and kitchen, smiling gently at the pictures of Jaehyun and Jungwoo with their friends adorning the walls as he passed. 

He made his way into the bedroom, hanging his bag on the hook by the door. He quickly stripped out of his jacket and shirt, throwing them into the laundry basket that was beside their closet as he pulled open the mirrored door. Once it was open he very gently grabbed the bottom of his binder, easing it over his chest and head, ruffling his hair in the process. He grabbed a hanger and carefully put it on before hanging it back up in the closet. 

He browsed the closet, looking for his favorite hoodie. It was really Jaehyun’s hoodie but with them being the same size it never ended up mattering to either of them. He gasped happily when he finally managed to find it buried towards the back. He grabbed it off the rack, placing the hanger with the other loose hangers to keep it organized. He threw on the oversized black hoodie, the soft fabric embracing him as he snuggled into it. It still smelled just like Jaehyun. It was all Jungwoo could really ask for. 

He closed the doors of the closet as he stripped his pants off, throwing those in the basket as well. He opened their dresser for sweats and fuzzy socks. Finding exactly what he wanted as soon as it opened. He quickly dressed before finally heading into the restroom. He closed the door behind him, pulling his pants down and sitting to pee. He finished quickly, grabbing toilet paper to wipe. 

His heart sank. There was blood in the toilet. He sighed, dropping the toilet paper into the water as he hung his head. This explained why he woke up feeling the way he did. He really should have seen it coming. He knew he was close, but he tried to pretend it wasn’t happening. He would ignore the acne flare ups, ignore the bad moods,ignore the pain in his breasts, ignore the spikes in dysphoria the days before. All to try to stay in his bubble of blissful ignorance. The bubble had to pop eventually. 

He put his head in his hands, pulling at his hair lightly. “Jaehyun!” He called out. He heard Jaehyun call back, but couldn’t quite make out what he was saying. “Can you come here? I’m in the restroom.” He waited a few moments, before he heard steps outside the door and a gentle knock. “Come in.” Jungwoo muttered.

“What’s wrong babe?” Jaehyun asked, the door creaking open.

“Can you grab me a pair of period underwear?” Jungwoo bemoaned, head still in his hands. 

“Yeah.” Jaehyun whispered. He hurried out, leaving the door cracked before quickly returning. Jungwoo slowly looked up, head heavy. He reached out for the pair of absorbent underwear, his hand brushing his boyfriends. “Do you need anything else?” 

“No.” Jungwoo sighed. “I’ll be out in the living room in a few minutes.”

“Take your time.” Jaehyun squeezed his shoulder, and then headed back out. However he stopped before shutting the door. “I love you.” Jaehyun murmured.

“I love you too.” Jungwoo replied, looking up at his lover, sympathy etched across his face in the way his eyebrows furrowed and arched. 

“If you need anything, call for me.” Jaehyun reminded him gently, shutting the door. Jungwoo slumped back over as it closed. He grabbed for more toilet paper, folding it and wiping before dumping it in the toilet. He stood back up, feeling the energy drain from him as he took off his sweatpants and boxers completely. He grabbed his absorbent underwear, sluggishly pulling them up his body. His movements were stilted as he pulled his sweatpants back on. Once he was dressed again he threw his boxers into the small fabric hamper that sat in between the toilet and the shower. 

He drug himself over to the sink, he glanced up in the mirror before quickly looking back to the faucet. He clenched his jaw, his stomach dropping as he reached to turn the water on. He pumped soap into his hands as he avoided looking at the mirror...but he couldn’t help glancing up again. His breath stuttered, his throat tightening as he looked at his own face and body. His stomach roiled and he tore his eyes away. His movements were rushed as he rinsed his hands, turning off the faucet as soon as he could. He didn’t bother drying his hands.

He walked out the door, dragging his feet as he headed into the living room silently. Jaehyun was back in the kitchen, puttering over the stove. He was ignored in favor of the loveseat. Jungwoo dropped himself onto the couch, not bothering to sit up properly as he grabbed the brown fleece throw that was on the back of the couch. 

Jungwoo heard Jaehyun call for him from the kitchen, and he couldn’t help the sigh that left his lips. “I’m in here.” He called out feebly. 

“I finished the cider.” Jaehyun said, walking into the living room with Jungwoo’s favorite mug in hand and a plate with two small pastries on it. He set them down on the coffee table in front of Jungwoo, a small smile on his lips before turning back to the kitchen. Jungwoo looked curiously, at the pastries, his mouth turning up slightly as he realized they were blueberry fruit tarts. 

Jaehyun came back into the room, his own black mug in hand. He gave Jungwoo a kind smile, gently placing his mug on the table before sitting down next to Jungwoo. His weight naturally shifted towards Jaehyun as the couch dipped and he allowed his body to go with it. He leaned into Jaehyun’s side, his boyfriend's arm naturally wrapping around his shoulders, carefully avoiding his chest as he did so. Jungwoo grabbed Jaehyun’s hand with his own and turned into him, burying his face into his neck. 

“How are you feeling?” Jaehyun whispered, his breath tickling the back of Jungwoo’s neck as he placed his chin gently on top of Jungwoo’s head. 

“Like ass.” Jungwoo mumbled, his words muffled against Jaehyun’s skin. 

“I’m sorry baby boy.” Jaehyun said. “Do you wanna watch a movie still or do you just wanna nap?” 

“We can watch a movie. I think I need a distraction.” Jungwoo replied, pulling his face away from Jaehyun to look up at him. Jaehyun hummed, reaching over for the remote and turning on the tv. Jungwoo was staring up at Jaehyun, watching the way he bit the corner of his lip as he focused on turning on netflix. Jungwoo didn’t react when Jaehyun looked down at him, despite being caught staring. Jaehyun loved the attention too much for Jungwoo to care.

Jaehyun quirked a brow at him, before leaning forward, bumping his forehead with his own. Jungwoo could feel the other's breath fan across his cheeks as Jungwoo closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. A warm sense of comfort washing over him, embracing him as Jaehyun squeezed his shoulder tighter. He didn’t need to say anything, he never did. He always knew Jaehyun was there to support him and help him when he struggled to lift himself up. Jungwoo could rely on himself, but some days? This was all he needed.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it to the end I hope you enjoyed it. This was mostly a vent fic for me but I really enjoyed writing it and I'm proud of the final product. Thank you for reading!!!!
> 
> Also if you want, follow me on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/WitchHaechan) I'll follow back!


End file.
